Discovery
by ShaXdow
Summary: CHAP 4 UP During a late night walk Seto Kaiba happens to discover the truth behind the life of the one he secretly loves SJ(setoxjoey) rating L8R chaps
1. Chap1 D Discovery

Smmary: During a late night walk Seto Kaiba happens to discover the truth behind the life of the one he secretly loves SJ(setoxjoey) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto POV Here I sit in the hospital looking at your painstakin face. You're pale and motionless. Im waiting for you to wake, so I can tell you how I truly feel. I never did truly hate you. I just said those things because I was afraid of.afraid of myself. I was afraid that I could never love or be loved in return. The doctor says that you could wake I a few hours or days. The sooner the better. He says you'll recover physically, but emotional and mentally is a different story. Im so glad that I took that walk yesterday and followed my instincts. Cause if I didn't there would be that possibility that you wouldn't be here right now. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. Because I love you. You're my puppy and I could never live with myself if I never got to tell you the truth.  
  
*Yesterday Night*RegPOV "Big brother where are you going?" a small raven-haired teen asked his older brother. "Im going out for a walk and fresh air and when I get back I want you in bee sleeping." The tall brunette responded. "Ah come on big brother." The small teen said. "Don't big brother me, Mokuba." Was the older teen's response. "Do I have to Setooo?" Mokuba pleaded. "Yes you do. You have school tomorrow, Mokie. Now off to bed with you" Seto replied playfully shoeing his little brother up the stairs. "You're no fun." Mokuba pouted trying to use his puppy eyes, but to no anvil. "Bed now or no arcade tomorrow after school." And with that Mokuba stormed up to his room slamming the door for effect. 'Brothers can't live with them, can't live without them' Seto thought as he left to take his walk. Unaware of what was awaiting his discovery. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Should I continue?? Its all up to you reviewers if I get to good reviews I will continue this fic I might update as early as tomorrow all depends on you guys 


	2. Chap2 I Insight

Previously I Discovery: Seto Kaiba talked about his love for his puppy and went out for a late night walk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was around 10 o'clock pm on a Thursday night when Seto Kaiba left the Kaiba Estate. Seto Kaiba, CEO of the multi-billion dollar KaibaCorp, started walking to the poor and run down side of Domino City, Japan. Kaiba walked for about a half an hour before he realized where he was. "Okay feet why have you taken me here?" Kaiba questioned aware that there would be no answer.  
  
The streets were littered with broken glass, thrash, and anything else one could imagine would be littered in the streets of the poor. Buildings were barley standing on their foundations. Hookers and prostitutes lined the sidewalks. They were in hope of being picked up to get a little cash to support themselves.  
  
Old men and women along with young children were dressed in rages. Some were sleeping in the side alley under boxes and old newspapers. Streetlights were either out or broken.  
  
Graphite lined street signs and the sides of many of the near by buildings. Apartment complexes stood closely compacted in small areas.  
  
Druggies and drug lords resided outside buying and selling drugs of side these complexes. Drug lords were selling to children as young as eight or nine years of age.  
  
A little ways down the road stood an old shaggy bar. Commotion could be heard coming from within the bar. Kaiba walked closer to the bar. He was curious about what the entire ruckus was about.  
  
When he neared he saw an older man in his mid forties. The said man was pushed out of the bar. The older man could barley stand on his own two feet. It was evident that the man was intoxicated.  
  
He spoke with a slur. "Ah cum fuon, Jac, ill ya ou tomorroo." (ah come in jack I'll pay you tomorrow)  
  
As Kaiba neared closer he could smell years worth of drinking and smoking. Another man appeared at the threshold. The man looked well off, middle class stature. He was tall and lean with black hair and deep green eyes almost the colour of an emerald. It was apparent that this man unlike the other was in fact sober.  
  
The man spoke with prefect elegance and smoothness. He could pass off as a public speaker for the government. "Sorry, Mr. Wheeler, I do not believe that would be possible,"  
  
"And yi ot?" (and why not) the drunk yard responded.  
  
"You already have a high bill and you say the exact same thing every time. You never once have come through on your word." The tall man stated.  
  
"I romus tis ime I ill." (I promise I will) The man known as Mr. Wheeler tried to compromise.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, that will not work this time around. I have a business to run and a family to support. I cannot keep depending on your word when I know you will not come through for me." The man pointed out.  
  
"Ah, sum fuon, Jac." (ah come on Jack) Mr. Wheeler pouted.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Wheeler, I will not give into your childish pleading and I suggest that you go home and spend some time with that son of yours. Go to your son instead of to my bar and stop drowning your life away in alcohol." After the man known as jack said that he walked right back into his bar ignoring Mr. Wheelers antics.  
  
The drunken man then left a few minutes latter. He was mumbling some incoherent words, which no one could decipher. He nearly stumbled in his intoxicated state into Seto Kaiba. He almost nearly knocked poor Kaiba down along with himself.  
  
"Otta my way, punk." Mr. Wheeler shouted, or at least trying to, at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba then got a good look at the man. He was dressed in raged pants and sweater. There were holes and burn marks, most likely from cigarettes, all over his clothing. Stains could be seen on his sweater and pants. He had short dusty blonde hair and brown blood shot eyes.  
  
SetoPOV  
  
What a fool wasting his money on booze and alcohol. I really feel sorry for his son. If you think about it he does look remarkably a lot like my puppy. Wait a minute didn't that man called, what was it, Jack call him Mr. Wheeler?  
  
Could this be Joey's father? I sure do hope it is not, but I don't know any other Wheeler's. Do I? No, I don't think that I recall knowing another Wheeler. But Joey I don't believe is this poor to live in this part of Domino City. Then again who really knows.  
  
I really don't know much about id life outside of what I see at school. Not even his friends know what his home life is like. All I know and think they know also is that his mom and sister, Serenity I believe it was, left him and his dad when he was nine years old.  
  
Not to mention it Joey was nowhere to be seen today at school. This is very weird if I think about. I never to remember seeing Joey miss a single day of school whether he was sick or healthy.  
  
I think I will follow this man just in case. I wanna see where he goes just for good measure. My heart is telling me something bad is about to happen. I normally don't do this type of thing unless it involves Mokuba or myself, but this is too strong of a feeling to just ignore.  
  
RegPOV  
  
Seto Kaiba followed the drunk Mr. Wheeler thought many alleys. He stayed a good distance behind so not to alert the man of his presence. They alley's they traveled down were badly light. Boxes and trash was discarded everywhere. They passed many abandoned warehouses. Stray cats and dogs along with rats and mice were shifting through the trash for a meal to eat. A good twenty-five minutes later they reached their final destination.  
  
SetoPOV  
  
We finally arrived at an old looking house. The shutters were falling off and there was beer bottles everywhere of side the house. I could clearly smell years worth of alcohol and cigarettes. I don't see how anyone could live in a place like this. I'm really starting to hope that this is not Joey's father. I sincerely do hope that this is where Joey does not live.  
  
I watch the man walk into the house. I stay behind in the shadows. I walk around to the back of the nearly collapsing house. I come to a window. I look in and what meets my eyes is a sleeping Joe-pup.  
  
He looks so peaceful sleeping. But what I'm really startled by is that he's sleeping on the floor. You would think he would be sleeping in a bed. I move on to get a better look inside the house.  
  
The next window I come to is that of a kitchen. The place is a total mess. It looks like a tornado hit. Dishes are piled high in the sink and there are beer bottles everywhere. I move on and come to the living room. The living room just like the kitchen is a mess. A small TV resides in the middle of the room with a rugged old coach, with spring sticking out of it, in front of it. There are stains all over the carpet. The stains are yellow, white, green, brown, black, and red in colour.  
  
I see Mr. Wheeler head into the kitchen. Everything looks fine. I'll have to look talk to Joey tomorrow. I start to leave on my way. When I almost halfway down the street something hits me. WERE THOSE BLOOD STAINS ON THE CARPET?  
  
I turn a round when I hear a blood-curdling scream coming from where I was. I turn and run into an old lady.  
  
"Sorry Mama." I say.  
  
"No worries son, but what got you so upset?" she say calmly.  
  
WHATS GOT ME UPSET WHATS GOT ME UP SET ILL TELL YOU JOEY, MY PUPPY, JOEY RA DAMN IT.  
  
I ask her calmly. "Didn't you hear someone scream bloody murder?"  
  
"Yes, but there's nothing I can do." She states unfazed.  
  
"WHAT?" I nearly scream  
  
"you heard me I can't do anything. I tried once and it only made matters worse. I suggest sonny that you stay out of it unless you wanna see that poor boy dead."  
  
What is she talking about? SHIT. This happened before. JOEY!?  
  
I run back to the house and the sight that meets my eyes is not pretty. I see the man known as Mr. Wheeler looking at Joey with anger and lust. I want to take out his eyes just for looking at you like that.  
  
I then see the drunken man Joey calls a father hit and kick him repeatedly. And I wan to take off his hands just for touching you.  
  
I can't believe what is going on in front of me. Please say that my eyes are deceiving me. I run towards the house to stop this torment to my beautiful puppy. Just when I reach the front down to kick it down I here a gunshot.  
  
F**K! I break down the door and find Mr. Wheeler out on the ground unconscious. I look at Joey; he's covered in bruised and blood. I want to rip out his heart just for hurting you. And I want to break his mind down but I cant do that now. You need my help puppy whether you like it or not. I go to my puppy barley fitting consciousness.  
  
"Kaiba?" He says weakly.  
  
"Shush, its gunna be okay. Its gunna be okay Joey." I say soothingly letting my guard down completely.  
  
I pick my Joe-pup up and head out the door running as fast as I can.  
  
"T-thanks, Ka-" I hear him say before he goes limp in my arms.  
  
Damn he's light even for all I see him eat. No time to think these thoughts I have to get him to a hospital and fast. Times running out and I can fell it.  
  
Good thing the hospital is close by. I run in through the front doors. Doctors immediately come running up to me and taking my puppy away. I feel a pang of sadness from losing my puppy in my arms. They take him directly to the emergency room.  
  
RegPOV  
  
It been a good two hours since Seto Kaiba took his late night walk and found his broken puppy. Kaiba had enough since to go and call they pup's friends. Seto was currently pacing back and forth in the waiting room awaiting news on Joey's condition.  
  
Yugi sat in Yami's lap. Yami had his arms protectively around Yugi's waste. Tristan, Ryou and Tea could not come to the hospital at an early hour. Serenity could not be reached. The rest of the Yugi gang was going to come to the hospital tomorrow after school.  
  
"Kaiba, please settle down your scaring Yugi." Yami Stated.  
  
"I am calm Yami." Kaiba threw back harshly.  
  
"Well if you call broken chairs and a hole in the wall calm then you got problems, Kaiba." Yami pointed to the chair in the wall.  
  
Just then the doctor came out of the emergency room.  
  
"Is there a Seto Kaiba present?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba" Kaiba stated the obvious.  
  
"Well, thanks to your quick thinking Mr. Joey Wheeler will pull through." The doctor told Kaiba.  
  
"How is he?" a worried Yugi finally spoke up.  
  
"He's stable, but in ICU."  
  
"What is the extent to his injuries?" Kaiba demanded to know.  
  
"Well, lets see.he has several gashes, mostly made by a knife, internal swelling and bleeding, a sever concussion, his ribs are either broken fractured or bruised, 2 cracked vertebrates, bruised spinal column,..." the doctor quoted off of his clip board before it was snatched away by a stubborn worried Seto Kaiba.  
  
SetoPOV  
  
I grab the clipboard away from the doctor. He's taking way to long to tell me what happened to my Joey. I continue to read from where he left off. Two broken legs, broken arm, fractured wrist, and signs of severe rape. RAPE!? MY PUPPY WAS RAPED!? Someone is going to pay dearly for doing this to my puppy.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, sir, I'm pretty sure I know who did this to him." The doctor knocks me out of my thoughts and snatches the clipboard back.  
  
"His father, Right?" I snarl  
  
"Yes and I believe he is the one that also raped him."  
  
Now I'm really pissed off. I wanna make him regret the day he laid his figures on my Joey.  
  
"You may go see him now if you wish he's in room 517."  
  
Yugi and Yami visit Joey first but not for long. O guess Yugi couldn't handle seeing he's best friend hooked up to all these machines.  
  
I sit down I the chair near his bed. The last thin on my mind before I feel asleep was I want to make him give back everything he took from you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well that's all for now. I cant disimpoint my fans. I made this chapter long and with more detl and smaller paragraphs for easier reading just like my reviewers asked. Maybe next chapeter ill add some other parings or when joey wakes up not sure yet.. please conintue reading  
  
Shadow: You should read readings good.so is blood  
  
Sabbie: SHADOW!  
  
Shadow: what im only stating the obvious here  
  
Sabbie: your sick.. well got to go and but this psycho Shadow in my head to rest.. I swear sometimes I cant stand her. Well byes  
  
Shadow: 2 good reviews and another chap is posted and let us know what need improvement and what's good. 


	3. Chap3 S Scarlet

Previously in Discovery: Seto Kaiba saves Joey Wheeler from his abusive father. Joey is presently in a state of unconsciousness in the hospital. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young blonde teenage boy, about the age of 16, walks through a pair of cherry wood doors. "Kaiba, you wanted to see me?" The teen asks a little confuses why the billionaire would want to speak with a mutt.  
  
The teen called Kaiba sits behind a large wooden desk covered in papers and a laptop computer. He moves to get up. "Seto, it's Seto, Puppy."  
  
He moves towards the blonde walking in a seductive manner. "Ah K-Kai-" He receives a glare from the brunette. "I mean S-Seto, what are you doing? And I'm not a dog."  
  
The blonde moves back until he can no further move. His back hits the door with the brunette in front of him. "Nothing." He replies and captures the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss fulfilled with passion.  
  
After a moment or two the billionaire breaks the kiss. He moves down to the blondes, now unbuckled pants. He slowly removes the shocked teens pants along with the boxers. The blonde unaware of what's going on doesn't respond until he feels wet hot, and moist warmth surround his weeping mem- BEEP BEEP BEE-CRASH.  
  
A blonde teenage boy shoots out of bed dripping with cold sweat after he throws the alarm clock against the nearest wall. "Holy shit." He breathes out. "What the fuck was that?" He says coming down from his 'dream high'.  
  
'Even in my dreams he over powers me. I only wish I can tell him how I feel and live out my fantasies, but I know he doesn't feel the same.' The blonde teenage boy thought.  
  
Just then there was a knock at his bedroom door. One should say it was more of like a bang. "Shit." He says under his breath. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU WORTHLESS PIEE OF SHIT." The man screams from the other side of the door.  
  
*Joeys POV*  
  
FUCK! What al I gunna do he's up and I got school today. I hope he passes out or I don't get to messed up. Why does everything have to go wrong for me? Another day goes by with out any change. "OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR YOU FUCKING MUTT." Shit I'm in for it.  
  
*Reg POV*  
  
The door to Joey's room is knocked open. It is knocked open with such a force that it is knocked right of the hinges. An elder looking Joey in his mid-forties enters the bedroom. "YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I CALL YOU, STUPID MISTAKE." The man screams at the terrified youth. "Y-yes f-father." Joey says barely above a whisper. "GET OVER HERE. NOW!" The man known as his poor excuse for a father yells approaching the young teen. The blonde teen doesn't move fearful of what could and will happen.  
  
*Joey POV*  
  
My father moves over to my bed. I get up and stumble over the covers. He keeps coming towards me. I move back until I meet the wall between the boor and the window. He doesn't give me the opportunity to use either the door or the window as he moves closer to me pinning me up against the wall. There is now way I can make a break for it now.  
  
He garbs me by the throat. His grip on my throat is too strong. I can hardly breath as he lifts me up off the ground. The feelings I live with still remain. I'm stuck in a hole searching fro anything to hold onto.  
  
"YOU WORTHLESS MISTAKE WHEN I SAY COME I MEAN COME!" He yells delivering a punch to my stomach. I drop to the ground gasping for breath.  
  
*Reg POV*  
  
Before the 16-year-old blonde teenager could recover from the blow the man known as his father moved in. He delivers a powerful kick in the same place as his punch impacted. A snap is heard as a rib or two is broken. The youth instinctively curls into a fetal position as the assault continues. He barely catches his breath.  
  
Once again the man moves in for the kill. He repeatedly kicks and punches the bruised, battered, and torn boy. Compared to all the other beatings this one is becoming the worst the teen as experienced in his short life. The young teen is completely unaware of what worse events in the future hold for him. These events will lead to his undoing.  
  
Mr. Wheeler screams verbal abuse at the youth. He's blaming him for everything gone wrong and his problems. The elder Wheeler blames him for he events from the day his mother left to presents day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A seven-year-old boy with blonde hair and honey brown eyes wakes up from a deep slumber in the land of dreams. When he wakes he finds boxes and boxes backed with his mother's and sister's things. The young honey brown-eyed boy wonders why their things are packed. He doesn't recall his mother of father saying that they would be going on vacation or moving.  
  
The young boy calls to his mother and sister. "Mother, Serenity, were are you?" He receives no answer. The young blonde walks towards the living room in search of the whereabouts of his mother and dear sister, Serenity.  
  
Outside the large glass window he sees his mother backing things into the family's forest green Volkswagen. The young honey brown-eyes blonde boy runs outside to his mother.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" he asks confused. "Get back in the house, Joseph." She yells at him.  
  
Just then the boy's father comes home. The first thing he sees is his wife packing her things into the Volkswagen. "Serenity, in the car now." Joey's mother yells shoving Serenity within the car and locking the door. "In the house no you, you worthless mistake. I never want to see you again!" She says directed at the young Joseph Wheeler. All while entering the Volkswagen and driving off.  
  
The last thing young Joey hears is his sister's crying. "Joey, JOEY!"  
  
"SERENITY!" He yells crying and running off after the car driving into the setting sun. He doesn't get to far. Within seconds his father is on him.  
  
The start of many years, bruises, lies, and abuse has stated to take form.  
  
The boy's father grabs hold of the crying Joey. "Daddy, why did mom and serenity leave?" He asks crying into his father's shirt. Instead of comforting and promising words he only receives words that are harsh and destructive to ones mind, heart, soul and spirit. "She left all because of you. Your nothing but a problematic mistake that'll never amount to anything." He bellows at the youngster slapping him across the face.  
  
The young Joseph Wheeler starts to cry even more by the unsympathetic treatment bestowed upon him by his oh so affectionate father. "Boy's don't cry!" His farther yells again dragging him inside the house.  
  
Once within the confines of he house the years of physical, emotional, and mental abuse are unleashed and begins to take its shape. "You Are Nothing But A Worthless Piece Of Shit!" Mr. Wheeler shrieks punching his only son square in the abdomen. The boy collapses onto the cold hard floor. He begins to wheeze for the air that was removed from his young lungs.  
  
"You are nothing but an insignificant error. You have no purpose. You are good for nothing." The 'gentleman' verbalizes delivering a kick to the boy's body with each word. "She NEVER Loved You and NIETHER Have I!" The most damming words came out to Joey's father's lips meaning every word that he spoke. These words were directed at young Joseph his only son.  
  
"No One Will Ever LOVE You. You ARE Nothing And WILL ALWAYS Be Nothing and An Nobody." He delivers one final kick to the now bruised and bloody seven- year-old blonde, no correction crimson, haired child.  
  
For the first time and certainly not the last time Joey sub comes to the realm of darkness known as the unconscious mind. The beginning of a scarlet life had begun.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER LEFT ME AND THE REASON THAT I LOST MY JOB YESTURDAY." The elder Joseph Wheeler states as if it is the obvious conclusion. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE, ERROR, YOU NEVER WILL BECOME ANYTHING." He says beating his son into a bloody heap coughing up blood and wheezing for oxygen. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MY SO AND THE RIGHT TO LIVE, BUT DEATH IS TO GOOD GOR YOU. YOU HAVEN'T EARNED THE RIGHT TO DEATH."  
  
*Joey POV*  
  
He's right I am nothing and nobody loves me, but my friends.no my friends aren't my friends they probably just pity me or are using me.  
  
Nevertheless I wish there was somewhere I can be safe from the life I live everyday. Somewhere far away.  
  
I'm barely fighting consciousness. Maybe if I let it take over I won't ever wake up again. Maybe then I'll be somewhere nobody knows. Somewhere I can only go. There has to be a place where I can be alone.  
  
I only wish I could tell Seto. yes Seto as in Seto Kaiba.how I truly feel. Perhaps he can help me escape. I'll go anywhere if he just leads the way. I need to escape to a place where we can be together, together everyday. I have to and need to escape, but he'll never love me, an insignificant mutt.  
  
I know he's not the coldhearted bastard he lets on to be. If he were he wouldn't treat Mokuba the way he treats him. No one loving towards his or her own sibling or a person could ever be coldhearted. It's just not possible. Maybe there is a chance.no no there's no way.  
  
Like my father says I'm nothing but a mistake, worthless, and an nobody. Not a soul could or would ever love me so why should he of all people? But wishing never killed anybody. Right?  
  
*Reg POV*  
  
With is last thought being 'Seto please help me.escape' and with a final blow to his stomach our one and only Joey Wheeler falls into the familiar world of the dark unconscious kingdom. The world he has experience for many a years.  
  
After Mr. Wheeler had his fill of beating his abused son he dragged him into a small bare room. A room located within the back depths of the house. The only things that the room held were a small window, the door or course, and a makesifht bed or blankets. There was also blood and beer stains on the cold hard wooden floors.  
  
Before the man in his mid-forties left the confines of the small room he laid his son on the blankets and covered him up to the neck. He was also careful to face him away from the window's view. This was so that if any pacer buyer were to look in they wouldn't see a busied and bloody teen lying helplessly on the ground. Mr. Wheeler could not afford anyone finding out what he does to his 'punching bag'.  
  
Now that that was taken care of he left to go to his favorite bar a few blocks away.  
  
About a half an hour latter Joey wakes up to the sound of breaking glass and cursing. He could barely move. His back was killing him and his ribs. He moved to get up but to no use. He screamed in pain with all his efforts in vain. Precisely then Mr. Wheeler came reeling into the room. "Oh I see you are up. I guess I didn't do to good of a job. Eh?" He said with a smirk of insanity. Wait and what was that? It couldn't be.yes it was lust. Joey had a look of pure terror written across his handsome now bloody beaten features.  
  
'Now what is he going to do to me that he hasn't already.' He thought as his oh so loving and caring father approached him. "I think it is about time that I found a use for fro you, my little slut." The elder Wheeler spoke with a hint no wait sorry I mean complete insanity. "Time to teach you what you're good for." And with that he moved towards our beyond frightened and bewilder blonde puppy.  
  
*Joey POV*  
  
There has to be somewhere we can be safe from the lives we live each day. Somewhere were we can live how we want to instead of doing things we're forced to do. With no one to tell us what we should be going through. I have this awful feeling that I'm about to lose something very precious to me.  
  
The man I'm forced to call father moves closer to me yanking of the blanket I presume he covered me with. "Now you're going to be a good little slut and do what I tell you to do." He declares all the while removing his pants. WHAT?! He's joking right! This can't be happening to me. Of all the things that could happen he's-he's going to r-r-rape ma-ma-me.  
  
*Reg POV*  
  
Mr. Wheeler grabs a hold of his son and flips him on his stomach. Joey cries out in pain as he lands on his stomach. The elder man in the room removes Joey's pants and boxers with such intensity that they are ripped.  
  
"No dad please don't." Joey pleads holding back his tears that threaten to come pouring out. His father pays no mind to him as he thrusts painfully into this virgin son. Our young blonde bishion bawls out in complete and utter agony as he is ripped in two.  
  
Mr. Wheeler thrust into his very own son with all the strength that he can muster. After what feels like eternity he releases his seed deep within his broken child.  
  
*Joey POV*  
  
After what feels like forever he gets up and leaves. Thank Ra for that. I can't believe he took the only thing besides serenity that keeps me alive inside. I cry for what seems like forever before I falls a sleep into the nightmare realm.  
  
I wake up around 11 o'clock according to my watch. My whole body aches with incredible pain. I never felt like this before. I hear the front door open. I also hear what could be my father's dunking rambling. I can't believe he actually did that to me. I pretend that I'm still asleep as he enters the same closet sized room. I guess faking doesn't do any good cause the next thing I know is that I'm screaming bloody murder as my 'affectionate/ father kicks me in the back. I wonder were he gets all this strength. I have never seen a drunken man hold such power as my father.  
  
The next thing I know is that my father has pulled a gun on me. Shit!? What does he plan on doing now? I don't think I can take much more of this. His assaults continue with the kicking and punching added in with a few blow with the hilt of the gun. When I have the opportunity to grab the gun I do. The gun fires and strikes my father in the shoulder. Not a fatal wound like I had hoped for but close enough to get him off of me. I collapse to the ground fighting consciousness. With all the blood lose that I have endured I don't think I'll last much longer.  
  
The next think I know is a figure runs over to me. Oh my Ra it can't its "Kaiba?" I weakly say. "Shush, its gunna be okay. Its gunna be okay Joey." He says with I can't believe it concern and for me. He picks me up and runs out the door to the night outside. "T-thanks, Ka-" I stutter out before I fall limp in the warm comforting arms or my angle and savior.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so sorry that it took forever to update I have been going through a lot right now with school. O how I hate school.  
  
Shadow: you hate school*pouting*  
  
Me: oh no not again somebody please get ride of her she gets me into to much trouble  
  
Shadow: I do not you get into it your self. You better have chapter 4 up by Tuesday or I'm taking permanent control over this story and killing you. MAWHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Me: crap o well g2g finish chapter 4 before it turns into a horrible fic. I can't have shadow do it. If you seen my homework that she did you would understand. Lets just day I'm failing history because of her  
  
Shadow: liar. Review please *tries to do puppy eyes but fails horribly only Mokie and Joey can use them teehehee*  
  
Me: 3 reviews and I post chapter 4 maybe ill have Joey wake up only if I get 10 reviews I will hehehe I'm so mean don't worry he'll wake up I promise 


	4. Chap4 C Consciousness

Previously in Discovery: You got a look into what happened to Joey Wheeler on the night of his unspeakable abuse of the mind and body and soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It has been two weeks sense Seto Kaiba took that walk one Thursday night and found a bruised and torn Joe-pup. During Friday morning Joseph 'Joey' Wheeler went into a coma. He has been in one ever since his sister, Serenity, came to Japan. She's currently staying at the Kaiba Estate. Mokuba and her have gotten very close.  
  
A whole lot has changed sense Joey's incident. Seto Kaiba has never left his side. He has been there from the day he brought him there, to the hospital, to the present day. Some of Joey's friends have gotten into more intimate relationships.  
  
Yugi Mouto has been severely affected. Yami can't seem to get him out of his room. He refuses to eat. He can't over come the fact that something like this could happen to his best friend.  
  
Ryou and Tristan have gotten together. It started out as a comfort thing, but turned into something much much more. Also, Duke and Marik, to everyone's surprise, got together. Mai and Tea along with Bakura and Malik have grown together into a lover relationship. Well, Bakura and Malik had a thing ever sense Battle City and they just decided to finally admit it.  
  
At first everyone was shocked that the coldhearted CEO of KaibaCorp would actually have feeling and strong ones at that for an enemy that he seen as nothing more than a worthless puppy that he tormented daily. Mokuba on the other hand found this out early on. Lets just say that hacking into your brother's computer can reveal a lot of interesting things good and bad.  
  
Joey's father is currently under investigation for child abuse and possible rape charges on more than one occasion. Nothing can be proven, until Joey testifies and of course he must wake up first.  
  
As a shock to all, Joey's friends and sister, it seems as thought his mother could care less about him and what could happen to him. She refuses to visit or hear about him. It took a lot of persuasion for Serenity to come to Domino City, Japan from America. Serenity's and Joey's mother reluctantly le her go after a bride was made.  
  
As of lately the doctors have been having doubts if the puppy, as Seto calls him, will ever wake up. If and when he does he will need all the help and support he can get.  
  
Everyday after school 'The Gang' and Serenity and Mokuba come up to visit Joey to see if there has been and change for the better good.  
  
Seto Kaiba is the only one that doesn't go up to visit the puppy dog. He doesn't come for one reason and one reason only. Seto is there with his puppy, Joey Wheeler, eight days a week and twenty-five hours a day. Seto works on both schoolwork and KaibaCorp work from Joey's room sitting in the chair close to Joey's bed. He only leaves his darling puppy's side only for the necessary things in life.  
  
Mokuba has become very worried for his brother's health along with his worry towards Joey. Seto never sleeps or eats. He only does when either Mokuba or the doctors and nurses force him to.  
  
When the young Joseph Wheeler awakens he is going to have a lot of new things to learn. Especially about his friends and his 'supposed' enemy.  
  
Serenity stops by when ever she can visit with Joey. But she cannot seem to stand to see he hooked up to all of the machines. If it was not for her and the handsome, not to say, distressed young teenage Seto Kaiba the doctors a while ago would have pulled Joey off of life support.  
  
*At the Turtle Game Shop with everyone but Joey and Seto*  
  
"I'm worried about my big brother and Joey. Seto never leaves Joey's side." A worried Mokuba voiced. "And Joey. He hasn't woken up in two whole weeks."  
  
"Don't worry, my brother will pull through. He's strong." A cinnamon haired girl, by the name of, Serenity replied.  
  
"She has a point, Mokuba. I've known Joey for years and he always pulls thought the thickest situations." Tristan pointed out, cuddling with Ryou.  
  
Yami then spoke up. "I know for a fact that Kaiba will come through when Joey does. No matter how you see it, they need each other."  
  
"What do you mean Yami-koi?" Yugi questioned  
  
"Lets just say they have more in common. Though it might not be exactly the same type of thing. I must say hat Joey's case might be much more serious" Yami stated.  
  
Yugi was still puzzled by this. He couldn't see what his koi was talking about. Yugi sometimes was to naïve and innocent for his own good. Only one person did understand what Yami was saying. They had developed a shocked look upon their face when this bit of information was stated. That person was none other than the young Kaiba, Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, sweetie are you okay? You look a little pale." Serenity said, putting a hand on his forehead, seeing if he had a temperature.  
  
"No, No, I am alright. I think I'm going to go check on ni-sama and Joey."  
  
"I'll go with you." Serenity replied happily to go see her brother.  
  
The two then left to go to the hospital to check up on their older brothers.  
  
*Time fast forward With Serenity and Mokuba*  
  
"Mokuba, what's wrong and don't tell me nothing 'cause I know there is something wrong." Serenity said pulling Mokuba in for a hug.  
  
"Serenity, what do you remember about your father?" Mokuba replied with a question. He leaned into the hug he was receiving from Serenity.  
  
"Not much. Mom and me left when I was only five I think? Why?"  
  
"I was wondering because when Guzobura was alive he used to..." Mokuba paused and broke starting to cry.  
  
"What did he do?" Serenity questioned, kissing the top of his head.  
  
"He was a strict and cruel bastard. He used to push Seto to the point of exhaustion. He wasn't a merciful man. He never feed Seto until all of his 'STUDIES' and 'LEASONS' were completed. It was always work, work, work, and more work."  
  
"Oh, Mokuba, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay it's not your fault you weren't there. I guess you could say all work and no play make Seto a cruel emotionless bastard. Eh?"  
  
"Mokuba, is that all he did? Did he ever do anything remotely wrong to you?"  
  
"No, he didn't do anything to me just Seto. He basically just ignored me and took Seto away from me. I miss the Seto that I grew up with before our parents died and we were placed in that orphanage and then adopted by Guzobura."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes, you worry to much Serenity." Mokuba then just kissed her. His lips covering her own lips.  
  
"So what do you remember about your father." Serenity thought for a moment. "Well... he and mom never got along to start with. Joey always got blamed for everything that went wrong. Even for the thing that I did wrong. I feel really guilty for him always getting punished. Mom also told me that was an alcoholic. She says that's why she left him. Also she believed that Joey would turn out just like he so she left him with dad. I don't believe that my brother will ever turn out to be as bad as she says that dad is. Joey wouldn't even touch a bottle of alcohol."  
  
"Umm...Seren, do you think that this is a consent thing that your father did to Joey? Or was it just this only a one time thing?" Mokuba spoke out.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but that could explain a lot of things. I think I need to tell the others what I told you and your speculations." Serenity pointed out. "First, ni-sama. Lets tell him and then try and get him to eat something. I'm afraid that he hasn't eaten all week."  
  
"Ya good idea. Come on lets go. I wanna see if there has been a change in my brother present condition. I really do miss him dearly."  
  
"I do too. He was always the light and joy of the day."  
  
Serenity and Mokuba walked the full three blocks, it took, to the hospital. Yugi was really lucky to live so close to just in case 'something' came up. As the walked into the hospital Mokuba spoke up.  
  
"Seren, there's something I need to tell you." Mokuba blushed while saying that.  
  
"I know what you're going to say."  
  
"..." Mokuba was struck speechless.  
  
"You love me and I love you to." She stated bluntly. Mokuba blushed a brighter red then before.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's not hard to tell with the way you are always staring at me and going off into space. Plus as an added bonus you kissed me earlier on the lips" With that she went and kissed him full on the lips. Just like he had done to her not too much earlier.  
  
"I love you...my little coconut."  
  
"Coconut?!"  
  
"Humhum."  
  
"Where did you get that from?"  
  
"Not telling." Serenity then ran off to Joey's room. She left a puzzled Coconut...I mean Mokuba...behind. Mokuba just stood there in the hall looking like an idiot.  
  
"Coconut?"  
  
"Excuse me, Sir... do you need help with something?" A nurse, that happened to walk by, asked. Mokuba then snapped of his daze.  
  
"Huh?...Oh no. Thanks anyways." He then turned and walked into Joey's room.  
  
*Seto POV*  
  
it has been two weeks sense I found you. I have never left your side. I do not want you to wake up finding no one present. I just couldn't do that to you after all you have been through.  
  
The day after I found you, your friends were able to get a hold of Serenity. She was completely devastated by the news. It seems as though your mother could not care less. I do not understand it. Why wouldn't someone care for there own child?  
  
That same day you went comatose. The doctor doesn't know when you will awake again. He also said that you would need all the support you can receive to pull through this.  
  
Mokuba is happy that I'm not working so much anymore. Also, he's happy, that I spending time with other people besides him and my computer. But he is also worried for me, I can tell. He is worried because all I do is sit here and watch over you.  
  
In the mean time Serenity is staying with Mokuba and me. She's staying until all of this is taken care of.  
  
I'm starting to speculate that they have a thing going on. I think they would make a great couple. I just wish I knew how you would feel about this.  
  
A few things have changed sense your...how should I put it...'incident'. Tristan and Ryou got together and Marik and Duke announced their relationship. Oh and Bakura and Malik stated their 'relationship'. Also Mai and Tea are together, which was a major shock to everyone. Everyone, including me, thought Tea had a thing for Yami and Mai had a thing for well you. I guess that that is not true at all.  
  
Yugi has been hit really hard by all of this. He won't come out of his room or eat. I feel sorry for Yami having to take care of the little guy.  
  
To top everything off I'm well not the coldhearted bastard I was that everyone grew to know. I don't work all the time at the office...or at home. I wonder why? And...well...RA DAMIY WAKE UP ALRAEADY...please. I don't know how much longer I can live without your smile and your good nature. There is so much I want to and have to tell you. I even have been preparing what I'm going to say to you, when you wake up. Mokuba thinks I'm going insane. I think I already am.  
  
Child services came by earlier. I talked to them into letting you live with me. Well, with Yugi's help of course. Him and his innocent eyes. But I all come down to your choice. I have become your guardian.  
  
Have learned a few things about you from your friend, Yugi. Like for example you have a crush on me, but Yugi doesn't think you know it yet. Maybe that'll explain all the staring in class.  
  
I think there is one thing I can do to wake you up, my sleeping beauty. But it only works in fairy tales. Why not try. I'll give it a shot. I need to tell fell your lips on mine. Even if it might look like I might be taking advantage of you.  
  
I lean down and capture your lips in a soft gentle kiss. Just then, Mokuba and Serenity walk in. Talk about perfect timing.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba questions me.  
  
I suddenly pull away quickly, trying to hide my 'crime'. I fall back in my chair and hit the floor. ITAI! That hurt.  
  
"What were you doing?" Mokuba asks, again. He's sure is being resistant.  
  
"N-nothing." I curse myself for sinking so low to stuttering.  
  
"Nothing, my ass I saw you kissing Joey!" He says putting his hands on his hips. Serenity mocking him expression for expression. It very scary and funny how they are acting so much alike.  
  
"Don't swear Mr. Mokuba Kaiba." I say glaring at him as I get up off the floor.  
  
"Don't change the subject. Why were you kissing my brother?"  
  
Shit. Now I'm getting lectured by the pup's sister. What else could happen? Sure enough as soon as I said that something else did happen. I got my pants caught on the bed and they just happen to rip. Damn it my favorite pants at that. Mokuba has enough courage to laugh.  
  
"I don't know what is so funny, Mister." I say sternly trying to cover my boxers that happen to be showing.  
  
"Y-yes there is. Your wearing puppy dog boxers." He says laughing.  
  
Fuck! What did I do to deserve this? Nothing I tell you, nothing at all. All right I confess. Maybe being a coldhearted bastard, but that is beyond the point.  
  
"Shut it already...please."  
  
Mokuba continues to laugh and point at me. It's really not funny. Mokuba suddenly freezes in mid-laugh. Now what did I do?  
  
"Y-y-you said p-please."  
  
"So what if I did." I shot back  
  
"You never say please."  
  
Oh that's it. I thought it was something more drastic. He's right you know I never say please. At least out loud that is...oh well. Serenity walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"How's my brother doing?" she looks straight into my eyes.  
  
"No different." I look away and down on the ground. I'm ashamed that I can't do anything.  
  
"Don't worry. I know he will pull through. He will make it, so don't worry to much." Serenity said trying to sooth me.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Have you forgotten that he is my brother?"  
  
"No, I have not. Its just that I..."  
  
"You love him and can't bear to see him like this. Right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. But how?" I asked her bewildered. How can she know everything? Especially that I'm in love with her brother.  
  
"I just know. Have you had anything to eat?" Serenity asks sitting down next to me  
  
"No" I respond truthfully  
  
"Why don't you go get something to eat and fix your pants...I want to be alone with my brother for awhile. Okay?"  
  
I reluctantly say all right. I only do this because of the look in her eyes and my brother's pleading. Plus not to mention I do need to fix my pants. I go out the door and down the hall to the cafeteria. I really hate hospital food, but I'm not complaining. I go to the vending machines in the back. I get a Mountain Dew and chips for myself and some pocky for Mokuba. I'm sure I will regret it later.  
  
*With Serenity. Serenity POV*  
  
What has been happening to you? I hope your life with dad is not as bad as I suspect. Please wake up soon. For mine, Yugi's, and most importantly Kaiba's sake. I think he's slowly going insane. He never leaves your side. I got him to leave just this once because I need to be alone with you and he needs to fix his pants. You should have seen it. You would be laughing to. He was wearing the most adorable puppy boxers I have ever seen.  
  
To tell you the truth Kaiba doesn't seem as bad as you made him out to be. He's just lonely and lost. A lot like you, dear brother.  
  
I'm afraid that if you don't wake up soon they'll let dad out of custody. I do not want to see that happen. If he's done this to you once what's stopping him from doing it all over again? If he's let out while you're in here I'm afraid he might actually come and kill you.  
  
I need you big brother. You helped me out a lot. For one, with the money for my eye operation. And second, your courage and support. It's time for me to return that favor. I'll be here when you wake to support you and give you my courage. Just like you did for me.  
  
I'm not leaving. Ill move out from mom's and stay with you. I know Mokuba will let me live with him. Lets just say I found love in the same place as you did, the Kaiba family.  
  
I bet you wished you were awake when Kaiba kissed you. Now I know that you both love each other. You will make each other happy and complete each other's lives. That I can tell.  
  
*RegPOV*  
  
The door open to room 157 and a man in a white coat walks in. He is carrying a clipboard. He stands to be about five foot. And you though Yugi had it bad. He has short gray hair and wearing glasses.  
  
"Hello I'm Doctor Yoko." The man said.  
  
"I'm Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister. Is there anything you can tell me about my brother?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. There has been no change. I'm sorry to say that. There is only a slime chance that he'll ever wake up." Doctor Yoko stated bluntly. He looks sympathetic towards Joey's sister  
  
"Is there anything that I can do?" Serenity asked fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Only time can tell if he makes it. Then if he does he'll have a lot of complications I believe." The doctor voiced his opinion.  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said holding back tears.  
  
Just then Mokuba and Kaiba came back. The doctor left. Before he did though he stopped in front of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Can I speak with you alone Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Seto looked at Serenity and seen tears threatening to escape from her eyes.  
  
"Sure, Doctor Yoko."  
  
Once they were outside the door the doctor spoke up. "I know you are taking care of his bills, but I believe it is all a waste."  
  
"What do you mean a waste?" Seto asked calm on the outside but panicking and screaming on the inside  
  
"I see no hope for him. I think it's best if you just let him go."  
  
"I will not. Just take a look at his sister." And me Seto Kaiba added as after thought to himself.  
  
*Seto POV*  
  
I cannot believe he had the nerve to tell me that. What is he on or smoking? I walk back into the pup's room seeing Mokuba comforting, the pup's sister, Serenity. Serenity is curled up in Mokuba's lap sitting in my chair closest to Joey and his hospital bed.  
  
I'm glad that Mokuba has found someone. I did find someone of my own, but just look at him now. He's hooked up to all of these machines and barley living. The doctor saying that there is no hope for him. Okay lets not depress myself.  
  
I go over to the two lovebirds sitting together. I sit in the chair next to them. The chair is a little ways back from the bed.  
  
I was about to say something when I heard a groan or grunt. It sounded as if it came from over by my puppy. Could it be him? I look over at my, hopefully, puppy. Serenity and Mokuba look at me then follow my gaze to Serenity's brother, Joey, the pup.  
  
His beautiful honey brown eye, I haven't seen in a long time, open. I have been dying to see those soul searing eyes again my soul and heart craves for them.  
  
"Serenity, Mokuba, Kaiba! What are you doing here? Where is here? And why am I here?" Joey speaks for the first time in two weeks holding his head.  
  
"J-Joey!?" Serenity cries launching out of my brother's lap and into her own brother's arms. I just sit here in utter shock. First the doctor a few minutes ago tells me there is no hope of him ever waking up and now he is awake and talking.  
  
*Joey POV*  
  
I wake up from what appears to be a very long nap. I wince and groan in pain. RA! My head really hurts. I see Serenity, Mokuba and... KAIBA! looking at me. Serenity then jumps out of Mokuba's lap...wait a minute she was in Mokuba's lap? She jumps and clings to me like I'm her lifeline. With the way she is acting it seems like I've die and come back to life. I can't take anymore of her hugging me IT HURTS!  
  
"Joey your alive! Thank Ra!"  
  
"C-c-can you l-let go p-please." I say to her. I feel as if I was run over by a train. My head is pounding. My back also is killing me. What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?  
  
Serenity reluctantly lets go of me. I look over to Kaiba, the man of many my dreams. He looks shocked to say the least. I must also add that this behavior is very un-Kaiba like. I'm used to seeing 'the cold hearted I don't give a damn bastard'.  
  
Where in the seven hells am I?  
  
"Where am I and why are yous here?" I question once again. "And why were you sis in Mokuba's lap?"  
  
"Joey, puppy, what is the last thing that you remember?" Seto asks.  
  
I don't know...umm...  
  
"Let me think." Damn thinking hurts. "Ah...coming home from Yug's. Why?" I asked confused. "And where the hell am I?" Ra damn it I wanna know.  
  
"You've been in a coma for the last weeks." Seto says looking at me with concern.  
  
"WHAT?!" I scream. Way to be blunt Mister Kaiba...SHIT dad's gunna kill me. What the hell happened to me to make me go into a coma?  
  
"Joey I found your father beating you."  
  
Shit "umm...hehehe...what are you talking about? My father doesn't beat me." Scratching the back of my head I say trying to convince them. But they all look at me knowingly that it is not the truth. Why don't I remember my own father beating me to almost death?  
  
"I know you're lying, puppy, because I seen it happen." Kaiba says looking me dead in the eyes. I of course look away. He moves over to me and sits down on the bed. He grabs my chin gently in his strong smooth hands. I'm now forced to look at him directly in the eyes again.  
  
"Joey your father is in custody right now so you don't have to worry about going home to him. Do you remember anything about Thursday night after coming back from Yugi's?" He asks. His voice dripping with concern. I'm still forced to look him in the eyes.  
  
"No." I say sadly. I'm worried and scared. What the hell happened? Kaiba then turns and looks into my sister's, Serenity's, eyes. They stare at each other for a while before my sister speaks up.  
  
"Tell him. He needs to know." Tell me what. Oh shit he better no be with my sister. If so then I will personally kill him once I get outta this bed and hospital.  
  
*Seto POV*  
  
Should I tell him? Serenity said to, but what should I tell him? That I like him? Or. That he was raped and might never be able to walk again? If it is the latter how should I beak it to him? How can you tell someone that their own father rapped them? Maybe I should just stick to telling him how I truly feel about him. I better make things clear before I say something I might regret and Seto Kaiba doesn't like to regret anything.  
  
"Serenity, Mokuba, I need to ask you something in private first." I say getting up. They follow me out of the room  
  
"Yes what is it, Big Brother?" Mokuba asks.  
  
"Should I tell him how I feel about him?" I ask nervously on the inside but calm on the outside.  
  
"Yes that is what I was getting at. What did you think I was talking about? You better not tell him that dad raped him and that he might not be able to walk again, just yet." Serenity states. I think she is a little pissed off at me. I think she was trying to control her temper.  
  
"Come on, big brother, get in there." Mokuba says opening the door.  
  
"Yes go in there and tell him or else. I will go and call the other and tell them that he is awake." After that Serenity shoved me into the pup's room.  
  
"Joey, Big Brother, Kaiba here has something to tell you." With that her and Mokuba then took off to the lobby to go and call the others. FUCK! I'm going to kill her and Mokuba. How the hell am I supposed to tell him? He's not going to believe me anyways after all that I did and said to him.  
  
*Reg POV*  
  
'What could Kaiba possible have to tell me' Joey thought. 'He looked...I don't know...confused in a way.'  
  
Seto Kaiba stumbles back into the room. "Ummm...Joey." Kaiba starts taking a seat next to Joey again.  
  
"Puppy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now." 'Fuck this is hard' Seto thinks to himself.  
  
"Out with it already. You're starting to scare me. You're acting different." Joey stated with concern evident in his voice.  
  
'Here goes nothing' Kaiba thought. "No talking until I'm finished, puppy, got that." Seto Kaiba snaps not really meaning to. Joey just nods his head yes. 'I think I scared him more.' Kaiba added in thought.  
  
"I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to say those things to you. So I just have to say that I just want you to know I've found a reason for me to change. A reason for me to change, who I used to me. A reason for me to start over new. I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's something I must live with every day. All the pain I put you through I wish I could take it all away and be the one that catches all your tears. That's why I want you to know I've found a reason fro me to change and start over new. I've found a reason to show you a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do and that reason is you, Puppy, Joey." Kaiba says looking directly in Joey's eyes. All so he can see and tell that it is all the truth.  
  
*Joey POV*  
  
HOLY SHIT! Did he just say what I think he said? Did the man of my dreams just say that he loves me?  
  
I grab his hand, tears in both of our eyes, and latch onto him crying.  
  
"S-Seto I don't know what to say."  
  
He pulls me back holding my shoulders and wipes my eyes.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, puppy." He says looking into my eyes straight into my soul and heart. I cannot believe that he loves me too.  
  
"Oh Seto!" I latch onto him again and this time I'm not letting go. He's mine all mine and no one else's.  
  
"I Love you to Dragon Master. But why me?" I cry into the crock of his neck hugging to death. I'm a little scared. I've never been loved like this before.  
  
"You remind me a lot about myself and you always treated me like an equal." He hugs me back.  
  
A thought just occurred to me. "By the way, Mister Seto Kaiba, that sounded awfully like a prepared speech." Hehehe...I'm evil. He looks nervous.  
  
"Well...ummm...uh..." he stalls.  
  
"It was wasn't it?" I accuse. Tick tick. Bad Seto bad... hehehe that sound like I was talking to a dog...hehe...who's the dog now? He better have a really good reason.  
  
"Well you see I had time to prepare." He states  
  
"Prove it." I want answers Mister or you're not getting any of 'this'.  
  
"You were in a coma for two weeks, so you see I had time to think."  
  
Touchy but a good answer non-the less...Wait! "How long was I in a coma again?"  
  
"Two weeks, puppy."  
  
"Shit! What the hell happened to me?" I start to shake Seto to get the answer/answers outta him. Gotta stop getting headache.  
  
"Puppy, cool down will you." He says trying to take my hands off of his neck...hey when did that happen!  
  
I then hear the door open and we freeze.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!?" Serenity and Mokuba say at the same time.  
  
*RegPOV*  
  
Seto and his puppy both freeze in unison as they both say.  
  
"It's not what it looks like." They look at Mokuba and Serenity then at each other.  
  
"Then please tell us what it was, cause it sure looked like you two were fighting." Serenity scolded looking from Seto, who looked like he just woke up from an earthquake, and Joey, who looked like he was caught with a hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Well...ummm...you see...?" Joey tried to say while scratching the back of his head. "I kinda panicked."  
  
"About what?" Demanded with sternness Serenity. Mokuba placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. She really did want to see the two lovebirds or dragons together. What ever you wish to call them get along and together.  
  
"Serenity let it go. I bet it was just a lover's quarrel." Mokuba snickered looking from his brother, Seto, to Joey.  
  
"We weren't fighting, I swear." Joey squeaked. "It was a misunderstanding. That's all...hehehe."  
  
"Suuure...it's called denial." Mokuba voiced.  
  
"Oh and by the way the others are on their way over here. You should have heard Yugi." Serenity spoke with delight.  
  
Mokuba rubbed his ears. "Yay I could hear him and I wasn't the one on the phone."  
  
Joey grinned. "That's so like Yug so enthusiastic. He must have been worried. Hell! I would be too if he was in a coma for two weeks after getting the crap beat'n outta him." Joey said then added in thought. 'Man I love that guy.' Or at least he thought that he did.  
  
"I thought that you loved me." Seto fake pouted.  
  
"I DO! I meant as a friend dumbass." Joey pleaded.  
  
Seto just turned around and faced the window still faking he was pouting. Joey grabbed Seto's hand and started proudly.  
  
"You know you're cute when you pout, kitty."  
  
Seto whipped around after hearing being called a 'kitty'. "What did you call me? It better not have been what I think I heard." He asked glaring at his puppy, Joey.  
  
Joey just grinned and replied. "Kitty, Kitty."  
  
"I'm not a cat." Kaiba argued.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I am most certainly am not, puppy."  
  
"Yes, you are. And if I'm not a puppy!"  
  
"Yes you are too."  
  
"If I'm a puppy then you're a kitty."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Un-huh"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Un-huh"  
  
"Uh-huh" and they continued arguing.  
  
"Now that's what you calla lover's quarrel." Mokuba stated.  
  
"I guess even being in a coma for two weeks, my brother, still wont change. Is that a good or bad thing?" Serenity asked walking out the door followed by Mokuba.  
  
They were headed down to the lobby to wait for the others to arrive. It was getting a little, okay a lot annoying listening to the two go at it like little children. It was way to childish for the pre-teens to handle.  
  
"I have no idea. I wish I knew. Well look on the bright side my brother is finally coming out of his shell." Mokuba stated.  
  
When they got to the lobby they didn't have to wait long for the others to arrive. Only five minutes latter they showed up looking very exuberant.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, and their yami's came in. Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Duke followed them into the lobby.  
  
"Mokuba, Serenity!" Yugi cried "Where's Joey?!"  
  
"you don't wan to go up there right now." Mokuba warned the others. He grabbed Yugi's shirt collar holding him back.  
  
"I wanna see JOEY! Let Me Go." whinnied Yugi trying to get out of Mokuba's grasp on his shirt collar.  
  
"Why?" Tristan asked clinging to Ryou.  
  
"Well...how should I put this..."Mokuba thought out load.  
  
"My brother and Kaiba are having a childish argument. It was getting to annoying listening to them so we came down here to wait for you guys and them to stop their...what ever you call it." Serenity pointed to her self and Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba now with Yami's help were holding Yugi back from going up to see Joey.  
  
"you can let me go NOW!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
Mokuba released him but Yami kept his hold on his koi.  
  
"YAMIIII." Yugi whinnied "I'm not going to go anywhere."  
  
"I know. I'm not letting you go. I don't want to." Yami said kissing Yugi's head. He then wrapped his arms tight around his waist.  
  
"when do you think it will be safe to go up there?" Duke spoke out.  
  
"who knows. Knowing my brother, lets say never." Serenity pointed out as id saying the obvious. "I'll go up and check to see if the coast is clear."  
  
"I'll go to." Tristan volunteered. "he's my best friend I'll know when it'll end.  
  
So Tristan and Serenity walked to the elevators and headed to Joey's room.  
  
*Back with Joey and Seto*  
  
"Un-huh"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Fuck this. Shut up already. I'm a kitty all right. I give puppy." Seto spoke up. He was getting really annoyed with his and Joey's childish fighting.  
  
"You're no fun." Joey pouted giving Seto his watery puppy eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." Seto said. A little bit of pleading evident in his voice, but it was very minute.  
  
"..." Joey continued to give him his puppy eyes. And he denies being a puppy.  
  
'This is fun...hehe.' Joey thought.  
  
"Stop already or I'll have to take drastic measures"  
  
"And what would they be." Joey said. All the while still giving Seto those eyes.  
  
"Alright you asked for it." Kaiba got up and grabbed his puppy's shoulders. He then pulled him up.  
  
"Um...I'm s-sorry." Joey said a little scared of being hit.  
  
"Set-?" Joey was cut off by a kiss from his master.  
  
He was shocked at first that Seto Kaiba of all people would be kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist and pulled him closer and effectively deepening the kiss.  
  
Seto plunged his tongue into Joey's willing mouth. Joey moaned into Seto's mouth.  
  
Before anything further could happen the door flung open. Joey and Seto flew apart.  
  
"What the hell?" Tristan shrieked in shock.  
  
"Um...hehe." Joey sounded.  
  
"I guess their done arguing, now." Serenity commented. "Tristan go tell the others, will you. Please"  
  
Shock could be seen upon his features as he turned and left to go get the others. He left Serenity there to talk to the two 'enemies'.  
  
"Finally you two. I was wondering how long it would take you."  
  
"Huh?" Joey questioned.  
  
"Very intelligent, pup." Seto resorted. He received a glare from said puppy.  
  
Serenity just shrugged and continued. "I was beginning to think it was hopeless."  
  
"What are you talking about sis?"  
  
"You and Kaiba here, idiot. Whom else would I be talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean me and the, pup? Seto Kaiba spoke up.  
  
"The two of you getting together."  
  
"What do you mean?' Joey beamed confused.  
  
"It was so obvious that you liked each other, but you two couldn't even see it. How oblivious can two people actually be." She said voice rising in astonishment.  
  
There was a knock at the hospital room door.  
  
"Can we come in, now?" Yugi's voice could be heard through the door. It was a little muffled, but extinguishable non the less.  
  
"Yug? You can come in. You don't need to ask." 'Now why would he ask to come in?' Joey thought.  
  
Yugi and the gang walked in to the room.  
  
"How are you feeling Joey?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Alright, except for a sore back. Nothing new."  
  
"WHAT do you mean nothing new?" Seto spoke out. Concern etched in his voice and fear.  
  
"Um...n-nothing." Joey stuttered.  
  
"So how's everyone else? And what did I miss?" He covered grinning seeing certain people looking paired off.  
  
"Well, not much." Malik commented for the first time sense entering the room.  
  
"Wait let me guess. You guys finally got together." Joey quotes.  
  
"What your not surprised?" Tea asked.  
  
"Nope, I was wondering when it was gunna happen. But I just gotta ask why did it happen when I was in a coma? Huh?"  
  
"..." Everyone said nothing.  
  
Joey sweat dropped while everyone else looked to everyone else for an answer.  
  
"So are you gunna tell me or not?"  
  
Joey was getting a little peeved for not being answered, but was all in good fun.  
  
"Well you see it started of as a comfort thing with me and Yami. Then it just developed into something much more." Yugi said blushing  
  
*Joey Pov*  
  
Okay so Yug and Yami got together through comfort. But why is Yug blushing? Must find out latter.  
  
"What about Tristan and Ryou here?"  
  
Bakura spoke out to my question. "Ryou was really stressed out. So he got together with, Point Dexter, Tristan here. He was really divested, but not as bad as the little innocent one. I really think it was more of Ryou comforting Tristan."  
  
"That's not true! And you know it, Tomb Robber." An angered Tristan retaliated.  
  
"I wouldn't say so. Tristy-Pooh." Ryou said grabbing the enraged blushing Pointy head One...oh wait I mean Tristan, from his snickering pyromaniac yami.  
  
"Ryou!?" Tristan whinnied...hehe...blackmail material. This is so much fun. I wonder what I can use this for. To my advantage of course.  
  
Now that that's taken care of who's next on my victim list? How about Dice- Boy and the psychopath with the rob. Well the more psychotic psychopath with the rod.  
  
"So what's the story with Dice-Boy and Blondie here?" I snickered.  
  
"Don't call me Blondie or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Touchy one are we? Well Marik, lets here it. I don't got all day you know. I would like to get some sleep." With somebody here. Lets say a tall handsome brunette with the most beautiful sapphire eyes I have ever seen. Opps. I'm I drooling? Hope not. Lets get back on track.  
  
"He was the last one left." Due joked getting hit on the head by his boyfriend with is rod. Ooh that's gotta hurt. I mean being called the last option. Okays lets leave the two fighting in the corner.  
  
"So I know about Bakura and Malik already. Just don't ask me. I don't wanna remember what I seen back on the blimp. My eye sight has been scarred for life." That was really disturbing let me tell you. No one and I mean no one would want to walk in on those two. Believe me it was beyond disturbing.  
  
"You saw us?"  
  
"Yes and did I not get done telling you not to remind me of that miss Britney Spears...oh wait I mean Malik."  
  
"Bakura he called m-me that whore. Send him to the Shadow Realm." Malik pouted. Damn and I thought the other thing was scary.  
  
"Like hell you will!" Seto shouted grabbing and shielding me from the psychos. Way to got my knight in shinning amour. I didn't know you cared so much kitty dragon master. Ah puppy loves his master. Shit now I'm blushing.  
  
"Oh obsessive are we Kaiba?"  
  
"Yami leave him alone and its not obsession its possessiveness." Good going Yug. You always come through for the others and me.  
  
So who's left? Humm..."Tea and Mai, are you together or with other people?" they'd make a perfect couple. I mean Mai can spice Tea up and Tea can cool Mai down. Like Seto, and me complete opposites but they same.  
  
"Um...well you see." Tea started to say looking to the ground blushing. What's with blushing? Is today the official blushing day? Someone please tell me. I gotta know.  
  
"We're together and don't say anything or I well find take you and bury you six feet under in a watery grave. In the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"Hey that's mean. I'm injured here remember. Besides I don't think Seto will approve." That was really uncalled for.  
  
"So he's your boyfriend, now." Bakura said while him and Marik conversed with Yami. They all looked at Seto and me.  
  
"Well...you see... ask him." I say pointing to the man's lap I'm currently present in. Stay away from me you Egyptian Spirit freaks.  
  
"Kaiba~~~a?" They all say dragging out his name.  
  
"I honestly do not know. Ask the pup here. He'll tell you."  
  
"What do you mean ask me?"  
  
"Just like I said, pup."  
  
"You're a bastard you know that." I pout giving him the puppy eyes again. That'll teach him. Maybe I'll get another kiss.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, koinu." He beamed hitting me on the head.  
  
"Itai! I'm the injured one. That hurt." It really didn't hurt I just wanna make him feel bad.  
  
"I don't care. Grow up."  
  
"Don't give me the acting know Mr. High and Mighty." I say hitting him back.  
  
"Dog Fight!" I hear Malik, Marik, and Bakura yell out.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Seto and I say together glaring at them.  
  
"Hey Serenity, you going to tell him about you and Mokuba?"  
  
"What do you mean Serenity and Mokuba, Tristan?" Now what is going on?  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"Mokuba and I are going out. Right Coconut?"  
  
"I'm not a coconut." Mokuba.  
  
"Hey now you know how I feel when you big brother calls me a dog." Take that Mokuba.  
  
"I don't call you a dog. I call you puppy there's a difference you know."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Seto was about to say something so lets play devil advocate and shut him up.  
  
"Shut up." I grab him and kiss him full on the lips.  
  
I hear Tea and Mai going awe and a click/flash of a camera. Who has the camera? Oh well I'm enjoying this too much to care. I will find out latter.  
  
Wait a minute. What is this Mr. I'm too good for your friends isn't pulling away, but kissing back. I'm in heaven. Please tell me I've died and gone to heaven.  
  
*Seto POV*  
  
Damn puppy. He just had to go and kiss me, but I'll be damned it feels so good. I just can't get enough of his taste.  
  
I'm going to break that camera when I find it. Your D.E.A.D. Mokuba. No games and T.V. for a month.  
  
My puppy, Joey, and me kiss for what seems like ages. To bad we have to break for a little thing called air. Damn the human body and its need for oxygen. I wish I was the robot that my puppy and his friends call me.  
  
"Damn you, pup." I say between breaths.  
  
"You needed it, kitty dragon master."  
  
I stick out my hand to my 'innocent' little brother.  
  
"Mokie, hand over the camera, now!"  
  
"What camera?" He fails to give Serenity the camera by putting his hands behind his back and nudging her.  
  
"You can look all innocent as you want. But handing the camera to Serenity behind your back is not going to help you any." I turn my attention now to serenity who has the camera behind her back.  
  
"Serenity, I'm only going to say this once and only once. Hand me the camera, Please." I say trying to hold in my growl. She hands me the camera reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you, I will be keeping this." I pocket the camera  
  
Now I will develop this and keep the picture for myself. I wonder what else is one here though. I guess I will find out latter when it's developed.  
  
"I hope there is nothing on here you don't want me to see. If so speak now or forever hold your peace." They both just turn away and blush. Hum I wonder what's on here?  
  
"So Joey are you going to tell us what has been going on or do I have to beat it out of you?" Tristan asked before I could voice a similar question. As for me I would have hinted something along the lines of fuck it out of you. I have a feeling that his friends would not want to hear that though. Either would our siblings.  
  
"Yes, Big brother what has been going on with you and dad?" Serenity spoke out fretful.  
  
"Not now, later. Please?" My love Joey Wheeler says scared.  
  
"Alright. We'll ask latter when you're ready, but promise me you will tell us." I say holding my puppy.  
  
"I promise, Seto." He says hugging my back tighter. It must be horrible because he looks terrified. What the hell happens at home? Don't tell me what I seen is a regular occurrence. I hope and prey that it is not.  
  
*Reg POV*  
  
Everyone talked till it was leaving time. They talked about things from what has happened/changed sense Joey's 'incident' to what will happen when he leaves. But they all left out of the conversation Joey's home life and 'oh so loving' father.  
  
Everyone left except for a tall brunette CEO.  
  
"You staying again?" Joey wheeler asked his kitty dragon master, Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Yes I am, but first I'm going to get us some food. Real food. Non of this hospital crap." Seto said kissing Joey on the forehead getting up from his chair to leave and get dinner.  
  
"Why do you stay?" Joey wonder.  
  
"Because I do. I don't want anything to happen to you again." Seto Kaiba then ruffled the puppy's 'mane'...wait hair.  
  
"What would you like to eat?"  
  
" I want pizza and...ummm...ranch dressing. With what ever to drink please." Joey said.  
  
"Ranch and pizza? Now that is just plain disgusting." Seto voiced confused.  
  
"No it's not. It's yummy. But not as yummy as yummy as you I bet." Joey joked earning a blushing Seto.  
  
Seto added, "I guess we will have to find out latter. I'll be right back with your food your majesty." With that Kaiba left bowing to his beloved golden retriever.  
  
Fifteen minutes latter he came back with a hot pizza, ranch dressing, and Mountain Dew Code Red.  
  
"Thanks, sir, kitty dragon master, sir." Joey grabbed a piece of pizza and dumped it into the ranch dressing and chowed it down.  
  
"Easy there puppy. You may look like a pup, but please do not eat like one. I do not want you to choke on your food."  
  
"Awwwe you care you really do." Joey then eloped Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Down pup, down."  
  
A thought just then came to our beloved injured blonde. "Hey were are you gunna sleep?"  
  
"The chair like I did the past two weeks."  
  
"No your not. Your gunna sleep with me here in this bed." Joey said patting the spot next to him. In thought he added. 'That sounded really wrong, but what I wouldn't give for him to...'  
  
"Cannot do that Joey."  
  
"Yes you can and you know it. Besides I don't wanna sleep alone." Joey then gave him his puppy eyes pleading and pouting him to sleep with him. Not that way you pervs that comes later. If I can write it that is.  
  
"What did I say about looking at me like that?"  
  
"..." Joey just continued to give Seto his puppy eyes and not responding with words.  
  
"Alright already I will. Don't get your panties in a bunch."  
  
Seto moved to sit next to his puppy and kissed him.  
  
"No kicking or I leave."  
  
"I don't kick jerk!" Joey hit Seto on top of the head with his pillow.  
  
"No hitting or I leave too, mutt." Seto played rubbing his head were said puppy hit him.  
  
Joey moved to cuddle up to his love. His head rested on Seto Kaiba's chest. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey's waist.  
  
Joey started to drift of to sleep.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Umhumm"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too, ya big jerk. Please don't leave me ever."  
  
"I wont puppy I wont. Now go to sleep."  
  
Joey then drifted off to the land of sleep and dreams. His knight in shinning amour soon followed him a few minutes latter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: sorry that took so long to update  
  
Shadow: you should be  
  
Me: was I talking to you. No I don't think so  
  
Shadow: like I would care I am a reader of this story you know.  
  
Me: how can you be I thought you were the co writer. You and me are one of the same  
  
Shadow: true but why the long wait?  
  
Me: family issues and moving and depression can do that to a writer you know  
  
Shadow: not to mention failing school  
  
Me: shut up  
  
Shadow: make me nanananananana  
  
Me: ugh. Ignore her she's just pissed because I almost sent her away. I will try to update soon I have the next chap written I just need to type it on the computer anyone one with ideas on how to write a court case please email sasakimeyami@hotmail.com it would be a real big help.  
  
Shadow: hey I have a question for you readers what the heck is a beta reader? I wanna know.  
  
Me: well any ways please read and review. You know click the little purple button on the bottom ya that one now just type something and there you go  
  
Seto: hey when is the mutt and me gunna have some action?  
  
Me: when I feel like writing it  
  
Joey: your no fun Seto?  
  
Seto: don't worry pup she cant keep us from doing our things in the bedroom *starts making out with Joey*  
  
Me: get a room will you. Serenity can you and Mokuba do the disclaimer for me  
  
Serenity: sure Mokuba will you take the honors.  
  
Mokuba: yes Serenity and I'm not a Coconut  
  
Serenity: that's what you say. Disclaimer  
  
Mokuba: oh right ShaXdow does not own Yu-Gi-Oh she wishes she did though but she does own this story  
  
Serenity: and any new character to pop up latter she does own fully  
  
Me: thank you well Ja ne till next chap 


End file.
